Last Christmas
by katigirl97
Summary: Ryan Butler broke Desiria Rex's heart will she ever find someone else will she ever get over it? find out.Justin Bieber fanfic no flames or warnings plz  D


ok so for some reason i was listeing to ashley tisdales version of last christmas which gave me idea of a JB fanfic so here we go...

* * *

_flashback_

_"Merry Christmas Ryan" I said cheerfully_

_"Merry Christmas baby" he said hugging me_

_"Wanna open your present now or later?" I asked him with a smile on my face i new he would like it._

_"Hmmm...now" _

_"Follow me Mr. Butler" I said smiling_

_"OK Miss Rex" I laughed and went out into the garage_

_"Close you eyes" I said before opening the door._

_"OK they are closed"_

_I opened the door and walked over and stood by the present._

_"OK...open!"_

_He uncovered his eyes smiling and looked at the present._

_"uh new skate board?" he looked confused because he just got one_

_"Not just any skate board look at the bottem" I say excitedly_

_He still looked confused but looked anyway._

_"Oh my god you got it signed by Ryan Sheckler and Tony Hawk? How?"_

_"I have my ways, __I even wrote something for you on it"_

_he looked again._

_'I Love You'_

_"OH wow this makes what i was going to tell you even harder" he avoided my eyes._

_"What were you going to tell me Ryan"_

_"Its over I don't like you I only went out with you because it would make me look better but the truth is I hated every second being with you."_

_"...ok..." It was the only thing I could say I could feel the tears running down my cheek as he walked out of my house I ran upstairs and cried._

_The next day I went down to the skate park to get my mind off things and I saw Ryan giving this other girl the skate board I gave him and then I saw them kissing. I ran back to my house and called Justin and told him everything he was my best friend and I told him everything that happend in my life._

_end flashback_

Now me and Justin have been dating for almost a year and we were madly inlove I haven't talked to nor seen Ryan in a year.

Its Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas smiley" Justin says

"Merry christmas Cinniman eyes" I smile

"Here is your gift read the card first"

_'Dear Deseria,_

_I Love you with all my heart I would never hurt you in any way so this is my gift to you you may open it now..haha I hope you like it'_

I ripped the wrapping paper off and there was only a small black box, I opened it and smiled/gasped (not dramatically) there was a little golden heart locket I opened the locket and saw a picture of Justin.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww Justin I love it!"

"Good"

"Here is your gift"

He opend the card first then opened the gift and it was pretty much the same thing he gave me but there was a piture of me instead of him.

"For when you go on tour I want you to remember me."

"Thats the same reason I gave that Locket to you" I smiled and kissed him.

"Now go get ready for Caitlyn's Christmas Party"

I do as I'm told and run upstairs and put on a red and green dress it showed off my curves and complimented my eyes which were green. My hair is already Curled and my make up is done so I run back downstairs.

"Ok lets go"

"Woah Des you look georgious!" he said

I blushed and we walked out to his car, he opened the door for me and we made small talk the whole way there.

When we got there Justin opened the door for me again.

We walked in and I saw Caitlyn and hugged her.

"OMG Des I'm so happy you and Jay made it!" she said and I smiled.

"Yeah me too!" we talked for a little while and then I saw HIM the snake that gave me the worst heart break ever.

Caitlyn got everyones attention and said it was time for karaoke and I volunteered to go first.

I got up on stage and told them the song.

"OK everybody I dedicate this song to my exboyfriend Ryan Butler hes right there." I said pointing to him he looked anoyed and confused like he forgot who I even was and Justin looked pissed at me like he thought I still had feeling for him which I don't.

Ryan smirked and blew a kiss in my direction and nodded his head I rolled my eyes and the music began:

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _  
_But the very next day you gave it away _  
_This year, to save me from tears _  
_I'll give it to someone special _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _  
_But the very next day you gave it away _  
_This year, to save me from tears _  
_Iâ€™ll give it to someone_  
_I'll give it to someone special _

_Once bitten and twice shy _  
_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye _  
_Tell me baby, do you recognize me? _  
_Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me _  
_Happy Christmas _

_I wrapped it up and sent it _  
_With a note saying "I love you", I meant it _  
_Now I know what a fool I've been _  
_But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _  
_But the very next day you gave it away _  
_This year, to save me from tears _  
_I'll give it to someone special _

_everyone was dancing and some were looking at Ryan who had all the color in his face drained and all the girls that he had been with glared at him and Justin smiled at me and laughed at him god I love Justin._

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _  
_But the very next day you gave it away _  
_This year, to save me from tears _  
_I'll give it to someone special _  
_Special _  
_Yea yea_

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes _  
_I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice _  
_I thought you were someone to rely on _  
_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on _

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart _  
_A man under cover but you tore me apart _  
_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _  
_But the very next day you gave it away _  
_This year, to save me from tears _  
_I'll give it to someone special _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _  
_But the very next day you gave it away _  
_This year, to save me from tears _  
_I'll give it to someone special _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _  
_But the very next day you gave it away _  
_This year, to save me from tears _  
_I'll give it to someone special._

"Good bye Ryan I don't and won't ever miss you" I smiled and everyone cheered and Caitlyn kicked Ryan and his slut out of the party when I told her exactly what happened last year.

And me and Justin stole a kiss underneath the mistletoe and we lived happily ever after and Ryan got put in jail for owning a prostitute place and kidnapping young girls to become one. NUt he can burn in hell cause I got Justin.

THE END =D


End file.
